User talk:Mictlantecuhtli
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Mictlantecuhtli, and thank you for your contribution to Lightning Augmentation! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Enodoc (Talk) 01:30, 8 June 2010 The Rising Sun Trivia Hello. You keep deleting The Rising Sun's Trivia section. It's trivia. That is where people add what the Sword may be infulenced by. Those points should stay, because: *The Imperial Japanese flag resembled a 'Rising Sun', and in WWII Japan was very powerful. *It may be a reference to the martial arts move, they are both weapons. *And the song is popular, some members of Lionhead may be fans. I'm sorry, but it's my opinion that you cannot just remove Trivia because you view it as speculation. If that was the case, there would be no trivia on any page. Also, you said "its probably just the fact its aligned as a good weapon" which is speculation itself. Why would it be named 'The Rising Sun' just because it was a good weapon? There are influences for almost everything, and those points in the trivia section are valid. I'm sorry if any of this upsets you. If you have a problem, reply to it on my talk page. Thank you. XHobbes 17:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't have a relaxed view, my view is one person deleting something just because they fail to see the connection. I saw a connection, and obviously the person who added it did to. That's is my point. I don't want longer trivia sections, but I don't think trivia should be cut short just because you don't see a connection. XHobbes 18:08, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not going to say whether or not I think the trivia should be there, but both of you need to stop edit warring and take it to the talk page of the weapon and get consensus. --JonTheMon 18:28, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Strength You shouldn't delete something that people want to see. The Fable III game description doesn't say anything about the morphing or changes to strength. And even if it did, I doubt anyone would look throught the whole page, just to read a sentence or two, that don't tell you anything. So stop budding in, Jerk. Hammerthyst trivia Just to inform, the Maori never attached gemstones to the tops of their weapons. They only attached shells to the tops. They had complete weapons made of stone, greenstone, which is a mineral. I know cause I'm from New Zealand which is the land in which Maori's live and its in our history lessons. So they shouldn't be added when saying tribes added gems to the tops. Thanks :) --Alpha Lycos 07:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC) fable 2 gargoyle locations list on the list for the the gargoyle locations numbers 10 and 31 are the same gargoyle... so you are missing one, not sure which one tho! :-) :Actually they aren't, 10 is in the Tomb of Heroes and 31 is in the Guild Cave. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:46, February 3, 2011 (UTC) PS. Sorry to jump in like this. :)